The purpose of this ongoing project is to evaluate two nonpharmacological techniques to reduce cancer-related pain. Cancer outpatients in chronic pain receive training in the use of self-hypnosis or biofeedback for the purpose of reducing their daily pain to a level which causes little disruption in physical and psychological function. Both training techniques are experimental but promising. The research design follows the ABA experimental paradigm with multiple baselines located at strategic points in the program sequence. Outcome measures include medication intake, pain parameters (quality, intensity, pattern, physiology), physical condition (sleep, appetite, activity), and psychological state (anxiety, depression, etc.) assessed in the laboratory and daily at home. Preliminary data from the first 20 subjects indicate significant pain reduction was obtained during training and this resulted in significant pain reduction at home for 50% of the hypnosis group and 25% of the biofeedback group. Clinically significant post-training improvement was observed in ego strength, inner directedness, ability to cope, and anxiety reduction for over half the subjects in either group. Post-psychophysiological measures also showed significant reduction in SNS arousal to affective stress. Procedural improvements have been made in the program to enhance therapeutic effectiveness.